friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Boob Job
"The One With The Boob Job" is the sixteenth episode of season nine of Friends. It aired on February 20, 2003. Plot Monica and Chandler are having money struggles with Chandler still on his unpaid internship and they both ask Joey for a loan but they do not want the other to know that they are asking. Later, Chandler sees that Joey has already given money to Monica so Joey makes up that Monica is getting a boob job. Chandler starts freaking out and tells Monica that he loves her body the way it is, but Monica thinks he's freaking about her trying to get pregnant instead. After a lot of confusion, the truth comes out and the couple angrily confront Joey. Phoebe asks Mike to move in with her, but decides not to when she and Mike argue about their future after Mike reveals that he doesn't want to get married again, a conversation with Ross helping Phoebe realize that she wants the commitment of a marriage. Rachel attempts to baby-proof the apartment but eventually gives up and calls in a handyman. This makes Joey go insane when he can't open anything. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Timothy Starks - The Handyman Crew Directed By: ''' Gary Halvorson '''Written By: Mark Kunerth Trivia General *The Warner Bros. Television theme, the one that had been used on its logo since September 1994 and August 2003, is played after the opening sequence and before the scene in which Phoebe and Mike have finished watching TV. This is only found in the TV episode (the DVD episode actually features Phoebe and Mike watching some animal program in which the animals tear each other out, and Mike points out to Phoebe how he finds it weird that a vegetarian like her can watch such an atrocity). *In a deleted scene, Rachel tries to prove to the others Emma is crawling. When Phoebe enters, and sees Joey, Monica, Rachel and Chandler standing still, she asks "Who's painting us?". This is only in some countries, and some of the box sets don't even have it. The scene is seen on the unseen, exclusive white box set. *Ross tells Phoebe that he and Carol had sex once after she decided she was a lesbian. This is likely when Ben was conceived, based on the timeline of the series (especially after "The One With The Flashback" established that Carol realized she was gay a year before "The Pilot"). *Phoebe tells Mike that she has always wanted to live with a guy. It is widely believed that she moved in with Gary in "The One With The Ball," however this was not actually the case. When she returned to Monica and Rachel's apartment after Gary shot the bird, she (and the rest of the cast) are all wearing the same clothes as the previous day when they began the ball game. Monica also refers to his house as "Gary's" and not "your's". Phoebe also would not have had the time to move in with Gary, thus indeed making Mike the first guy Phoebe has ever lived with as a couple. *In "The One Where Ross Dates A Student", Chandler begins to say that Joey owes him $3,400, so Chandler should not feel ashamed of asking him for $2,000 back. Though it is possible that the reason he's ashamed is because he doesn't want people to know he and Monica are short on money. *Phoebe and Mike break up briefly in this episode. However, they reconcile in "The One In Barbados" (S9E23) after Mike proposes to Phoebe. **Although Phoebe declines Mike's proposal in the mentioned episode, she eventually says yes in a later episode. *Ross mentions his marriages and states that he likes being committed to one person. Ross will be committed to one person again shortly after the series finale when he and Rachel get married again. *Ross isn't here to help Rachel baby proof the apartment in this episode, which is something he said he would do, in "The One Where Rachel Tells..." (S8E03) However he followed up with "we can worry about that after we're married" so he presumably meant his apartment. *This episode is the second time in the series where one of the women has had guy problems because her boyfriend has claimed that he does not want to get married, the first one being Monica and Chandler in "The One Where Paul's The Man" as Chandler said he didn't want to get married so he would surprise Monica when he proposed. However, in this instance Mike genuinely does not want to marry Phoebe because of his disastrous previous marriage. Joshua told Rachel he wasn't ready for marriage in The One With All The Haste although this was mostly because his divorce wasn't finalised. *Mike states he was married for nine years meaning he married in 1994, during or just before Season One of Friends. *When Monica, Chandler and Joey describe how difficult it was moving Mike's sofa up the stairs, this is a callback to The One With The Cop when Ross, Rachel and Chandler tried unsuccessfully to move his new sofa up the stairs. Goofs * In "The One With Joey's New Brain," Phoebe tells the cellphone guy that she lives in apartment 14. * Phoebe states she's never lived with a guy but she told Rachel in The Pilot that she once lived with an albino guy (Albino Bob), plus she lived with Ross briefly when Monica and Chandler get engaged. * When Phoebe and Mike are initially discussing moving in together, the photoframe on the cabinet behind Mike disappears and reappears twice during their conversation. * Right after Monica suggests borrowing money from her parents, Chandler's says "No" but his mouth does not move. * When Monica and Chandler are discussing finances at their kitchen table, Monica's left arm changes position between shots when Chandler says "we don't do that, we are Bings". * The position of the blue mug changes position between when Rachel says "if you don't then I will" and the final shot of Monica and Rachel in Joey's apartment. Screenshots Friends episode210.jpg TOWTBoobJob.png External links * The One with the Boob Job at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes